Antares' Diary
by Antares
Summary: Sequel to Dolphin-chick's 'The Dangers of Truth or Dare'. Follows the events through Sailor Antares' point of view.


ANTARES' DIARY  
  
By Focora  
  
Year: After Colony 195, Day 1  
  
Well, how should I start this? Leo made me this stupid dare to mess with time and space and what happened? We end up in this freaky world where people fight in this huge robots! I never these types of robots before.   
  
Well, first I ended up in this big hallway. I admit, it was as nice as the Moon Castle. I didn't see a soul in sight so I started exploring this strange world. I heard some distinctive music and decided to follow it. I pushed open this large door like a polite person would and what happens? Someone decides to shoot me! Luckily he missed and hit the wall next to my head.   
  
I saw an old man near a desk and also this very attractive man sitting at the desk, but I was so infuriated with the man who had the pistol in his hand that I knocked him out with one short blow. It was fairly easy to finish off the man. The other man however stood up and greeted me as a gentleman. We introduced ourselves and I finally learned that his name was Trieze Khushrenada. General and leader of Oz, the area of the world I was in.   
  
So started my little adventure in this weird world.   
  
Day 2  
  
Trieze had decided to keep my appearance a secret and he gave me a general uniform. I didn't quite mind. I fit in quite well with the other soldiers; hell, I even got a gun!   
  
Trieze announced me as a new recruit and the others had their suspicions, especially this woman name Lucrezia, but they said nothing. It was then that I realized the importance of this man. It was highly unlikely that a lower soldier was ever close to him as I was, but he did not want me getting into trouble. And believe me, I caused quite a bit of commotion.   
  
Day 3  
  
I finally got to see the big robots up close and personal. These things were quite large and I was amazed that it only took a single person to operate them. Trieze allowed me use his own, what they call it, mobile suit. It was the second version of the Tallgeese.   
  
To my understanding the first one belonged to another general, Zechs Marquise. I had quite a time trying to operate it, though I destroyed the hanger that it was in. Needless to say, Trieze never let me near another mobile suit.   
  
Day 4  
  
Trieze had asked me to accompany him to one of the their Queen's speeches of world peace. I didn't mind really, it gave me something to do. I was beginning to find that I enjoyed the company of Trieze. He was handsome, smart, charming in a way, but moon forbid that I say anything to the others. They would never let me live it down if they knew their favorite tomboy Senshi was falling for a man like a schoolgirl.   
  
So we went to the hall where the speech was to take place. It was boring as hell. I had to listen to this blond girl, who they called the Queen of the World, give this boring speech about peace and pacifism and such. I was about to fall asleep until who should show up but Chibi Scorpio!   
  
I was so shocked that I stood up and yelled her name. Though everyone's eyes were on me, I didn't care. C.S. landed on the Queen which had already brought a small smile on my face, and I raced up to the stage to get C.S. off of the petite Queen. She was as glad to see me as I was to see her.   
  
Together we gave Oz a new meaning to fun.   
  
Day 5  
  
The Oz Corporation had caught a spy once during my fifth day there. Curious to see what types of methods they used, C.S. and I went to the interrogation room. We were both shocked to find that the soldiers in the room were beating the spy senseless! Trieze had told me once that they never abused or hurt the spies they interrogated, so I knew that Trieze did not know about the little procedures that his soldiers used.   
  
We immediately broke into the room. The soldiers looked at us puzzled, but after recovering they whipped out their pistols and pointed them right at us. I made a glance at the young woman that was tied up. She had a variety of bruises and blood trickled down her chin. I brought out my own pistol and fired at the soldiers, not hitting them, just their weapons. C.S. knocked one man down and beat him silly, saying he was a coward. I took care of the other man, taking my time knocking him out. I looked at him square in the eye and asked how he liked it. He didn't respond to me, so I proceeded in knocking him out anyway.   
  
I looked at the woman who was tied down. She actually thanked me. I asked what her name was, forgetting that I was a soldier of Oz. She knew that I was not one of them however, which shocked me. She said that her name was Hilde. I told her that I was sorry that I couldn't let her go, but I said I would make sure that she would not get hurt again. She nodded her appreciation and understood me.   
  
C.S. and I waited patiently for Trieze to show up in the interrogation room. He was surprised to see me and C.S., sitting on his soldiers, who were still out cold.   
  
I explained everything to him and he said he would suspend the soldiers. He asked me if the spy said anything that would reveal her identity. The girl gave me a panicked looked. I smiled and said she was stubborn and would not tell me anything. Trieze nodded and said for us to follow him. He would post better guards at Hilde's side.   
  
Before I left, and C.S and Trieze were out of the room, she asked me what my name was. I answered "Antares". We both smiled at each other, then I left.   
  
Later on in the day, we were having dinner with Trieze. The alarms had gone off indicating that the spy had escaped. I could only smile. Ironically, so did Trieze.   
  
Day 6  
  
Today, Trieze gave us a tour of his collection: mobile suits, rose gardens, birds, and swords. It was the swords that I was most interested in.   
  
I had commented on one of the swords that I liked and Trieze insisted on teaching me how to use it. I said that I knew how to already, for Sailor Uranus had taught me before. We commenced in a light sparring match.   
  
I won the match with much effort; he was a strong foe. He managed to cut me on the shoulder but I paid no attention to it.   
  
A young man came in announcing the return of Trieze's closest generals. From I remember, The one they called Lady Une was not too fond of us. I overheard a conversation between her and Trieze. I learned that Libra, Leo, damn her, and Pisces was to join us shortly. I met my other fellow Senshi with much happiness. I missed them so much.   
  
I noticed that Pisces and the one called Zechs were rather close. Leo and Libra were giving Lady Une hell and C.S continued to listen to the walk-man, the Backstreet boys if I remember correctly.   
  
Pisces being her hyper self had jumped on top of me when she saw me. I clutched my shoulder when blood started showing on my uniform. Trieze noticed my pain and helped me tend to it apologizing to me. I said I could take it, my pride talking again. He said I was a strong- hearted person and that I will be a fine leader one day. Then he kissed my forehead.   
  
Pisces and Leo still tease me to this day.   
  
Day 7  
  
We met with the other Senshi much to my happiness and much to my dismay.   
  
I was glad that our Princess had not been hurt in any way. Gemini had seemed to have a strong attachment to this Chinese boy. Aires was with this boy who had a distinctive long brown braid. Even the Princess, Cancer, and Virgo had an attachment to a young man. Scorpio had her eyes on this tall Latin boy. Taurus and Capricorn had hustled this young blond boy over food I believe it was.   
  
This was my group, my Senshi. I loved them all.   
  
But I also had an attraction to Trieze and I did not want to leave him. Sadly we had to leave. Many of the girls cried when I had to bring them the news.   
  
Gemini.   
  
Gemini had hurt the most to see. She had cried over the Chinese boy. I refused to see her sad, so I said, I ordered her to stay. I tried to make it as cold as possible saying that I didn't want her around. But she knew me all too well. She knew that I loved her and would miss her. She hugged me. Damn! She knows I hate hugs.   
  
I almost broke down right there. But I had to let her go. No matter what, she was Sailor Gemini, my Gemini. She was like a little sister to me. I was happy to know that I was giving her to someone who loved her as much as I did.   
  
I was sad to leave Trieze behind but my position and my role in the Moon Kingdom came first and we both knew that.   
  
I gave him my tiara crystal. The gem I treasured most and assured him that I would be back for it. We had another match scheduled and I would not let it go to waste. He kissed me and hugged me one last time.   
  
I left with the others not looking back. Why should I? I knew that I would see them again. I just had to be patient.   
  
Till this day, I train constantly with the sword he had given me. I know that I have to prepare for the next match with him. I wait for the day that I could see him again, Oz, the Gundam world, my little sister.   
  
I know that day is not too far ahead.   
  



End file.
